


Grab Somebody Sexy

by leiascully



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie might be in need of an education, but fortunately, Cynthia Rose is prepared to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab Somebody Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: mid-movie  
> A/N: Because why not? Please note that Stacie's opinions are NOT my opinions.  
> Disclaimer: _Pitch Perfect_ and all related characters are property of Universal Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Cynthia Rose is pretty sure that Aubrey's whole deal about not fucking Treblemakers is not going to be a problem. There's not a damn one of them who could get her wet. Some of the girls here are a different situation entirely (her ex doesn't count - that's something she's not getting back into). She got a nice eyeful of Stacie's tits at the party last night when Stacie decided that Cynthia Rose was her keeper, and she danced with a High Note who was totally into it. Nah, the Treblemakers are nothing special. 

Hearing the other girls sigh about it just makes Cynthia Rose roll her eyes, slouching back in her chair, but she sits up again when Stacie complains. "He's a hunter" - that's a new one on Cynthia Rose. She looks Stacie up and down. Damn, the girl's got legs for days to go with those tits. Well, Cynthia Rose is sure she can offer that hunter some worthy prey.

She bides her time. Straight girls aren't hard to bring around, but Cynthia Rose is patient. Besides, she's really enjoying watching Stacie feel all over herself every time she starts singing. She doesn't give a damn who else notices her watching. Pretty much everybody's eyes are on Stacie to start with, either in admiration or in confusion. Girl just can't keep it to herself. And that's just fine with Cynthia Rose.

Stacie's maybe a little bit tipsy on cheap wine coolers after the riff-off and so is Cynthia Rose, but at least Cynthia Rose isn't whining about how bad she wants to get laid. She's got a toner herself after Stacie was all grinding up on her during "S & M", but you don't hear her talking about it. 

"Singing about sex just makes me really horny, you know?" Stacie says, draping herself over Cynthia Rose's shoulders. 

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose says. "Everybody knows." 

"God, I could just die of sex deprivation," Stacie says throatily. "Is that a thing? It feels like a thing."

"It's not a thing," Cynthia Rose says. Stacie's mouth is almost brushing her ear now. Stacie's hair tumbles across Cynthia Rose's face, smelling too damn good, and Stacie's tits are pressed all up against Cynthia Rose's arm. 

"But it's been like two weeks," Stacie whines. "That's so long. The only guys we've seen are the stupid Trebles, because we always have practice. I think I'm really dying."

"You know I could help you out with that," Cynthia Rose says. She's tingly all over. They might have had a drink or two too many, but neither one of them had too many not to know what they're doing here.

Stacie scoffs. "No offense, but you don't even have a dick."

"You'd be surprised," Cynthia Rose says. 

Stacie glances down and her pretty face wrinkles up in confusion. "I don't remember feeling that when we were dancing. I mean, usually I do."

"That's because I keep it in my room," Cynthia Rose says. "Come up and see."

Stacie giggles. "Okay."

It only takes a couple of minutes to get back to Cynthia Rose's dorm, and fortunately her roommate is still out drinking. Stacie collapses on Cynthia Rose's bed, still giggling, while Cynthia Rose kneels and digs out her box of toys. What she's looking for is right on top, because it's her favorite - a hot pink double-ended vibrating dildo that was the best birthday present she ever got. She hefts it, nods to herself, and holds it out to Stacie.

Stacie wraps her fingers around it in a way that's so erotic it should probably be illegal. Cynthia Rose has to shift a little because she's too turned on to stay still.

"It's so..." Stacie starts and trails off, cradling the dildo. 

Cynthia Rose raises one eyebrow. 

"Pink," Stacie says at last. She strokes the dildo with her long slender fingers.

"That's it?" Cynthia Rose says.

Stacie giggles. "It doesn't look like a dick."

"You'd be surprised," Cynthia Rose says.

"Show me," Stacie says.

"If you show me yours," Cynthia Rose says. Stacie already looks pretty goddamn good lounging on the bed with her tits falling out of her top, but Cynthia Rose isn't settling now. 

"Deal," Stacie says. "I mean, it's not real with a girl, right?"

"So damn wrong," Cynthia Rose says. "But whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess. And it won't get you kicked out of the Bellas." Damn, she wishes she didn't have to waste time on straight girls, but some of them are just too pretty for her own good. She can't be too mad at Stacie, especially since Stacie's already peeling off her clothes and looking like some kind of underwear model. Cynthia Rose strips down and slides her fingers between her folds. She's already plenty wet, but she drips a little lube on the dildo anyway before she eases the bulb in. She stands in front of Stacie with her hands on her hips. Stacie's big eyes are wide and she bites her lip in anticipation.

"Look better now?" Cynthia Rose says. 

"That's kind of amazing," Stacie says with her head to one side. 

"I know," Cynthia Rose tells her. 

"Can I touch it?" Stacie asks.

"Damn right you can," Cynthia Rose says. She steps close enough that Stacie can reach out those long fingers and stroke all the way along the length of the dildo, from where it sits right against Cynthia Rose's clit to the tip. Cynthia Rose lets out a long breath, trying not to shiver. 

"That's so cool," Stacie says. "Almost like a real one."

"With no mess and no babies," Cynthia Rose says. "And no dude-drama."

"I wonder if it feels the same," Stacie says, and before Cynthia Rose can move, Stacie's leaning off the bed. Her fingers and her lips both wrap around the dildo and Cynthia Rose can't help letting out a moan at the way Stacie looks deepthroating her hot pink silicon dick. She could come right now and she hasn't even turned on the vibrator. Stacie makes a little "mmmm" noise as she works her mouth around the dildo. Cynthia Rose reaches out and lets her fingers tangle in Stacie's long hair, which makes Stacie look even happier. She's making even more noise now, and Cynthia Rose can't handle it. She can't help thrusting a little into Stacie's mouth, and it feels goddamn good even if the dildo's nothing but silicone. Stacie takes it all, still making those sexy little noises. After a few minutes, she pulls back, looking up at Cynthia Rose with eyes that are glazed in satisfaction.

"I like that," she says. "Almost as good as the real thing."

"It was good for me," Cynthia Rose tells her, and Stacie giggles again. Cynthia Rose shakes her fingers out of Stacie's hair. "That's not all it does."

"What else?" Stacie asks, stretching out full-length, and fuck, she looks good enough to eat. Maybe next time, Cynthia Rose tells herself. You have to break straight girls in slowly. She wants to settle herself between Stacie's thighs and lick until Stacie is screaming her pleasure loud enough for the whole campus to hear, but she can wait. She reaches down and turns on the vibrator in the base of the dildo. Stacie's eyes light up when she hears the buzz. Cynthia Rose reaches out and takes Stacie's hand and puts it back on the dildo.

"Awesome," Stacie breathes. 

"Feels even better inside you," Cynthia Rose says, and just like that, Stacie's wriggling out of her lacy little panties. The hunter knows a good situation when he sees one, it seems like. Cynthia Rose blesses the day she decided to half-loft her bed, because when Stacie scoots over to the edge of the bed and wraps her long legs around Cynthia Rose's hips, she's at just the right height. Stacie lets her head fall back as Cynthia Rose pushes into her, her hands tight around Stacie's ass. Cynthia Rose is sure they both feel each inch of the dildo sliding in sweet and easy. Stacie's moan sounds almost like she's singing warmups. She left her bra on, but Cynthia Rose doesn't mind - she likes having all that cleavage right under her face. She pulls back a little and Stacie's thighs tighten around her.

"Easy, girl," Cynthia Rose murmurs. "I'm not going anywhere." To prove it, she thrusts back in, stroking Stacie's legs to reassure her that moving doesn't mean she's leaving. Stacie moans louder and louder and Cynthia Rose just glories in it. She moans along with Stacie, harmonizing just for fun. She fucks Stacie harder and Stacie takes it all, begging for more with the sounds she's making and the way her body rocks against Cynthia Rose's. They're both getting sweaty now, and Stacie's hands keep wandering their way over Cynthia Rose's shoulders and neck, pushing Cynthia Rose's hair away from her face. 

Cynthia Rose looks up from the gorgeous depths of Stacie's cleavage and Stacie's mouth is on hers, hot and demanding. Her tongue pushes insistently against Cynthia Rose's and Cynthia Rose smiles and kisses her back hard. She pulls Stacie against her, thrusting short and sharp now, making Stacie's body sway with each movement. She reaches down and finds Stacie's clit, hot and swollen and perfect for stroking. Stacie lets out another one of those musical moans into Cynthia Rose's mouth. Cynthia Rose plays her by ear, about to come from the buzz of the dildo inside her and the melodious sound of Stacie's pleasure. Her other hand rises to stroke Stacie's tits through her bra, and Stacie almost growls and pushes her chest hard against Cynthia Rose's hand. 

Cynthia Rose wouldn't mind if it all lasted forever, all of this hot wet sweetnees, but Stacie's body is tensing at the flicker of her fingers. It's too fucking good: Cynthia Rose comes hard, almost losing the dildo as her hips jolt and shudder, but Stacie makes a desperate little noise and Cynthia Rose holds on long enough to bring Stacie with her. Stacie shrieks, pressing her whole body against Cynthia Rose's, her hands frantic and everywhere and her mouth pulling at Cynthia Rose's as if it's the only thing keeping her together. It's maybe the most theatrical orgasm Cynthia Rose has ever seen, but damn if it isn't a fine performance and she's got front row seats. She fucks Stacie through it, slowing her thrusts carefully, taking in the hot blush spread over Stacie's tits and the tremble of Stacie's lips as her eyes flutter open. 

Goddamn, the girl is beautiful. It feels like a shame when Cynthia Rose slides out of her. She's pretty sure that Stacie's got five or six more orgasms in her, if Cynthia Rose is willing to work for them, but she knows better than to give it her all the first time. Stacie needs a reason to come back, and Cynthia Rose will give her plenty of them. The toy box is far from empty, just for one thing, and Stacie doesn't even know all the things that Cynthia Rose's mouth can accomplish. 

Cynthia Rose takes the dildo in hand, steadying it as she pulls out of Stacie. The silicone is hot and slick and Cynthia Rose half-comes again, little aftershocks of memory. She eases the other end out of herself and hangs the dildo over the rail of the bed. She'll wash it in a minute. For now, she wants to take in the pretty sight of every inch of Stacie laid out on top of her comforter, her hair everywhere and her lips parted.

"I like your dick," Stacy says, sprawled out panting on the bed. 

"That's good," Cynthia Rose says. "Any time you're dying of sex deprivation, it's good to go."

Stacie rolls onto her stomach and leans up on her elbows, which pushes her tits together in a really good way. "Hey, I know it's not real, but, you know, it felt pretty real."

Cynthia Rose gives her a look. "You trying to say it counted with a girl?"

"Yeah," Stacie says with a big smile. "Totally counted. I mean, everyone experiments in college, right?"

Cynthia Rose can't help rolling her eyes a little, but she settles for slapping Stacie on the ass, which makes Stacie jump and then laugh. 

"So, as long as I'm experimenting, what else do lesbians do in bed?" Stacie asks, batting her eyes.

"Girl, you came to the right place to get educated," Cynthia Rose tells her. "Scoot over."


End file.
